The disclosure relates to a beta-lactamase inhibitor.
Beta-lactamases (β-lactamases) are the primary cause of bacterial resistance to β-lactam antibiotics. The most widely used classification of β-lactamases is the Ambler classification that divides β-lactamases into four classes (A, B, C and D) based upon their amino acid sequence.
Beta-lactamase inhibitors are a class of drugs that block the activity of beta-lactamases, preventing the degradation of beta-lactam antibiotics. They tend to have little antibiotic activity on their own.
Conventional β-lactamase inhibitors include clavulanate, sulbactam, and tazobactam. These inhibitors mainly inhibit the activity of f-lactamases of classes A and C, and exhibit minimal efficacy to the classes B and D.